nueva furia nocturna y su jinete
by viliandra odette
Summary: Es la historia de una vikinga con odio hacia los dragones, pero todo cambiara cuando los dioses le den cierto poder y se encuentre con LA ultima furia nocturna.
1. Chapter 1

**este es mi primera historia y soy nueva aquí e leído muchas historias y me entro el volar de subir una loca historia que traigo en mente. primero se tratara de la vida de la niña y mas adelante aparecerá su nueva amiga una FURIA NOCTURNA y se encontrara con hipo, chimuelo y sus amigos espero les guste :) **

**este es como un prologo de como es la niña Brigid (asi que esta un poco corto)**

* * *

**Cap. 1** "quien soy".

Vivo en una pequeña isla llamada Berk, mi nombre es Brigid una niña de cabello ondulado color zanahoria que me llega hasta la espalda, ojos color miel, una tés pálida ya que soy albina y el color de mi piel depende de mi entorno, recibía algunas burlas de pequeña ya que decían que parecía fantasma por mi palidez pero nunca les tome importancia y dejaron de hacerlo, no importaba lo que la gente pensara y sigue sin importarme.

Soy ruda de carácter fuerte o eso aparento ya que quiero ser toda una vikinga como mis padres, por eso no demuestro sentimiento y las personas dicen que soy muy seria, entreno duro y soy muy ágil con la mayoría de las armas, hasta con una simple vara me podría defender y dejar golpeado al enemigo, no tengo un arma favorita pero siempre traigo un palo conmigo por si acaso.

* * *

**espero sus Reviews digan lo que quieran incluso pregunten no hay problema.**

**digan si es gusta y quieren que suba el otro. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**y bueno aquí el siguiente capitulo tal vez este mas largo o corto, tenganme paciencia ya que soy nueva en esto de escribir y no se calcular lo largo de los capítulos.**

**espero les guste :)**

* * *

**Cap. 2 "Mi pasado"**

En la aldea hay pelea casi diario ya que los dragones nos invaden para robarnos comida mis padres son unos de tan vikingos que pelea con ellos aunque la esposa del jefe, recuerdo que se llama Valka, ella dice que no debemos pelear con ellos que hay otra solución, no creo que se a así lo único que saben es quemar y matar personas lo he visto todo el tiempo, pero hay algo que veo cuando ella se les acerca parece que la entienden y no la lastiman como a los demás, tan vez ella tenga razón? Será cierto que podemos vivir en paz con ellos?.

Pero nadie le hacía caso no le creían y menos después de lo ocurrido, no después de que un dragón se la llevara, ya no había dudas los dragones eran bestias salvajes sin corazón y había que tirar a matar cada vez que viramos uno.

Después de eso papa decidió hacer un refugio para mí y mama lejos de Berk mas allá de las montañas donde nadie iba, para que no estuviéramos en peligro de que nos pasara lo mismo, un día que se desato otra pelea con los dragones papa nos llevó al refugio, desgraciadamente en el camino un maldito dragón mato a mi padre, no supe cómo fue hasta que llegamos al refugio y él no llegaba mama fue a buscarlo después de que esas bestias se habían ido y cuando volvió entre lágrimas me dijo que lo habían matado, sentí tan rabia pude sentir como mi corazón se quebraba al escuchar eso quería salir corriendo para matar con mis propias manos a ese maldito dragón pero mi madre me lo impidió, yo solo era una pequeña de 9 años, me quede con mama, nos quedamos a vivir en ese lugar para nuestra seguridad.

Y como si tuviera una maldición esos demonios me quitaron lo único que me quedaba… mi madre, había pasado ya un año exactamente desde la muerte de mi padre, mama y yo fuimos pescar, pasamos cerca de Berk porque mama quería ver el pueblo, cuando ya nos íbamos un dragón , no supe que clase era porque aún no leía el libro de dragones, solo sé que esa bestia ataco a mi mama para quitarle las canastas de pescado que habías pescado, mi madre no lo permitió y peleo con él, pero él era más grande intente ayudarla pero fue inútil, el con su cola me arrojo contra un árbol y quede inconsciente, cuando abrí los ojos vi a mama, a mi MADRE tirada en el suelo, corrí a verla, la moví para que despertara pero ya era tarde… la había matado y se llevó la comida, esa era la gota que derramo el vaso, jure que me vengaría de ellos por a verme quitado lo más valioso en mi vida la única que persona que tenía. Le di el ultimo adiós como los vikingos lo hacemos, después de eso fui a casa, estudie el libro de dragones hasta memorizarlo, entrene mucho estaría preparada la próxima vez que viera un dragón el que sea lo haría pedazos.

* * *

**no olviden dejar sus reviews sip :) saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**y bueno aquí el siguiente capitulo espero no se desesperen y sigan la historia de esta niña que luego se encontrara con hipo y los demás.**

"pensamientos"

**-diálogos-**

* * *

**Cap.3 "pesadilla"**

-**aahhh**- desperté gritando, otra vez ese sueño. –**porque?!-**

Era un lugar oscuro, se podían apreciar algunos árboles pero el escenario era algo deprimente y sombrío, iba con mis padres caminando hacia nuestra casa estaba tan feliz de tenerlos cerca, iba brincando y bailando cuando unas sombras aparecieron, querían hacerme daño pero papa se interpuso, se puso a pelear con ellos mientras mama me abrazaba y corría conmigo en brazos, otra sombra se interpuso en nuestros camino, era escalofriante y me asuste más cuando vi que en sus patas tenia sangre, el pánico me invadió "era acaso la sangre de mi padre? Lo mato?!" mi madre me puso de tras de ella intentando protegerme, saco su espada y comenzó a pelear, el muy fácil esquivaba sus ataques y de un manotazo la lanzo volando me aterre ante eso, pero entre en valor, tenía que vengarlos, no sería tan fácil de vencer, así que tome la espada que tiro mama y me dispuse a atacarlo mientras estaba distraído, una sombra apareció y de un golpe me hizo a un lado pegándome de lleno con un árbol quedando inconsciente, cuando desperté vi los cuerpos sin vida de mis padres mi corazón se destrozo puede sentir como se rompía, lo más extraño fue que no les puede ver la cara a mis padres no los distinguía ni a las sombras que nos atacaron.

Ya van varias veces que tengo el mismo sueño pero aun sin ver la cara de mis padres-**porque no los puede ver?-**me preguntaba con lágrimas en los ojos debido a la horrible pesadilla que tuve. Des de que murieron no logra recordar sus rostros, así prácticamente no los conocía.

"porque no los veo?" esa pregunta retumbaba en mi cabeza.

* * *

**dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusta la historia y seguir actualizando.**

**un saludo :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**aquí**** el siguiente capitulo :)**

**se que en el capitulo anterior era lo mismo que el de mas antes y es que la niña recordó lo mismo pero a modo de pesadilla es por eso que es tan similar.**

**sin mas les dejo el capitulo.**

* * *

**Ch.4 "monotonía"**

Me levante un poco quedando sentada en la cama, talle mis ojos intentando eliminar de mi mente las imágenes que ya antes había soñado. Y claro que era difícil no pensar en eso, ya había pasado un año desde lo ocurrido, los seguía extrañando y más aún porque no recordaba sus rostros. Decidí levantarme, después de haber tenido esa pesadilla no creo que pueda dormir. El sol estaba próximo a salir así que me levante para asearme un poco antes de comenzar con las tareas del día.

Termine de vestirme, tenía un tipo corcel que era de metal cubierto con piel color negro, abajo tenía una camisa manga larga color azul claro, traía unas mallas cafés claro encima una falda que de la parte de atrás llegaba antes de los tobillos de largo mientras que por delante me llegaba más arriba de la rodilla era color azul oscuro y unas botas de piel del mismo color que el tronco de un árbol.

Baje las escaleras directo a la puerta para salir a empezar el día, fui a la parte trasera de la casa que es donde se encontraba todo, fui a ver a los animales de la granja para alimentarlos. Papa sí que pensó en todo pues hizo una granja donde hay gallinas, ovejas, yaks, al lodo una pequeña herrería con lo esencial para construir armas y de más cosas, aun lado de esta estaba un espacio para cortar leña, tenía algunos troncos que corte para reserva, al lado izquierdo de la casa tenia mis cultivos, eran lo mismo de grande que el coral de las gallinas, al lado derecho un pozo, de donde sacaba agua (ni no donde más), yo no hice el pozo fue papa cuando hizo la casa, igual que hizo el espacio para los cultivos.

Lo bueno de ser curiosa es que aprendí lo básico de todo, un poco de herrería, panadería, hacer ropa, las labores de la granja, etc. Sabía todo por lo que no me costaba sobrevivir, excepto que era muy joven.

Después de las labores del patio trasero, recoger lo cultivado y cultivar más, revise la canasta de pescado, tenía más debajo de la mitad, pensé en ir a pescar un rato para despejar mi mente.

Y después de eso me iría a entrenar, mi entrenamiento consistía en caminar por el bosque disparando con un arco que yo misma construí, se ha vuelto mi favorito, a veces voy corriendo simulando que los árboles son mis enemigos y disparo a unos puntos que les dibuje para mejorar mi puntería, después pruebo mi resistencia escalando montañas, corriendo esquivando árboles, y de más cosas, así se pasa mi día en espera de ver un dragón para cobrar mi venganza.

* * *

**ojala les este gustando y la sigan ya falta poco para que conozca a la furia nocturna.**

**dejen sus reviews no les cuesta, para saber si les gusta la historia y seguir actualizando.**


	5. Chapter 5

**oigan les recuerdo que tienen que tener paciencia ya que primero se hablara de la vida de Brigid, despues el don que le salvara de que la furia nocturna no la mate, ademas que tenia que querer a los dragones si pues mataria la dragona cuando la viera, por eso aqui el siguiente capitulo en donde su titulo los dice cambia de idea.**

**sin mas les dejo el nuevo capitulo :)**

* * *

**Cap.5 "cambio de idea"**

Cada vez mi venganza iba perdiendo fuerza, si aún me duele, pero era aburrido ya que no veía ningún dragón, es como si me tuvieran miedo, tal vez tenga que ver que estoy muy aislada, pero me acerco y nada no veo muchos y los que aparecen huyen antes de que yo llegue, además, una escena hizo que comenzara a cambiar de idea

**Flash black.**

Estaba persiguiendo a un mortífero Nader el primero que he visto en los meses que he estado viviendo sola idéntico al del libro de dragones que tengo en casa, me acerque silenciosamente, cuando se detuvo me escondí detrás de un árbol voltee a verlo traía un hacha conmigo, estaba dispuesta a atacar cuando, vi una escena tan conmovedora que me recordó a mi mama, y si porque el Nader era madre y estaba alimentando a sus hijos mientras los abrazaba y protegía con sus ala, esa escena me toco el corazón entonces recordé el día que me quitaron a mi madre… yo no quiero ser como los que me hicieron daño, "yo no soy así" pensé pues no podía hacerles lo mismo y mas que no sabía si ese era el dragón que yo busca, ni siquiera sabía cómo era ese dragón.

Tome el medallón que mama me dio, después adiós que le dimos a papa, era una cadena con una medalla redonda, tenía dos colores blanco y negro, en una justa separación, era el símbolo del yin y el yang, que representaba el bien y el mal en equilibrio "no olvides quien eres, no dejes que la venganza te cambie y te conviertas en otra persona… ni tan buena ni tan mala" recordé las palabras que mi madre me dijo cuándo me entrego el collar, pues le había dicho que me vengaría, "ni tan buena ni tan mala" repetía esas palabras, entonces di vuelta y me fui a pensar las cosas mejor.

**fin del flash black.**

Ya había llegado al mar, así que me quite el corcel y la falda, los puse en una roca y me fui a nadar, "tal vez Valka no estaba equivocada, y los dragones pueden ser diferentes a lo que creemos" "pero si es así porque se la llevo?", pero como olvidar que por su culpa he vivido sola, he estado pensando en perdonarlos pero aun así me gustaría ver uno.

* * *

**espero les este gustando la historia y tengan paciencia ya mero conoce a la dragona.**

**no olviden dejar sus reviews digan lo que quieran ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**que alegria me da ver que les esta gustando este fic: 3**

**les dejo el siguientes capitulo, sigan pacientes.**

* * *

**Cap.6 "nuevo amigo"**

Salí del agua, ya había pasado mucho tiempo ay dentro, me seque, me puse mi ropa de nuevo y tome camino hacia mi casa -**los perdonare, a mama no le gustaba la venganza ella me dijo que no lo hiciera, además, con matarlos no reviviré a mis padres, me gustaría poder hablar con alguno de ellos y saber si se defendía o solo quiso matarlos- **iba hablando sola, cuando me encontré con un terrible terror, estaba en el suelo atrapado con las cuerdas esas que tienen bolas, no recordaba su nombre, lo vi, estaba tan indefenso, tan… asustado, según el libro aunque estén pequeños son muy peligrosos, pero a mí no me lo parecía, él se veía aterrado, comencé a acercarme mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos café oscuro, sí que se veía mal casi podría jurar que estaba temblando "pero? De que tenía miedo? De mí? ", No lo podía creer, me molestaba la idea de que el tuviera miedo de mí, al verlo ay asustado me hizo recordar el miedo que sentí cuando ese dragón se nos cruzó en el camino, pude ponerme en su lugar y sentir el pánico que sentía de que yo pudiera hacerle algo.

Cruzo por mi mente cobrar venganza, saque mi cuchillo, pero luego cambie de idea, me acerque a el lentamente viéndolo a los ojos, sí que estaba asustado, cuando llegue con él me arrodille para poder ayudarle, con el cuchillo corte las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban y fui quitándoselas poco a poco, el por su parte no hacía nada, solo me miraba con ojos curiosos "porque que me estas ayudando?" seguro pensaba, una vez quitado las curdas y poniéndolas lejos, se puso en guardia, parecía dispuesto a atacar, se alejó un poco en la misma posición yo hice lo mismo, aún seguía arrodillada, estaba confundida porque me iba a atacar? si solo le ayude, antes de poder reaccionar se aventó sobre mi tirándome al suelo, rápido busque mi cuchillo, tal parece que Valka se equivocó.

Cuando encontré el cuchillo el dragoncito estaba formando una bola de fuego en su boca, iba a atacarlo con mi cuchillo cuando me di cuenta que lanzo la bola de fuego hacia enfrente y no a mí que me tenía debajo de él "pero que…? Acaso tiene mala puntería?", después de lanzar la bola de fuego comenzó a gruñir y gritarle a algo, no entendía nada, no sabía que le pasaba, decidí voltear para ver a que le gritaba, y entonces lo vi, eran muchos como el, acaso me estaba defendiendo?, comenzó a lanzar zarpazos con sus patas delanteras, lo que sea que les dijo tal parece entendieron porque comenzaban a irse sin quitarme los ojos de encima, una vez que se fueron el dragoncito se bajó de mí, me dedico una mirada dulce moviendo su cabeza a un lado, tal parece se sentía feliz.

**-me salvaste-** dije sonriendo, si estaba equivocada respecto a ellos, no son tan malos, el dragón comenzó a brincar contento, acerque mi mano a él para poder tocarlo este no hizo más que dejarse, comencé a acariciarlo, volvió a brincar a mí para darme unas lamidas, mientras yo solo me reía.

* * *

**dejen sus ****reviews aganme saber que les gusta ;)**

******y gracias a "Chica de Arte Dramático" por sus ********reviews y apoyo, me motiva a seguir actualizando :D**

**************no leemos luego.**


	7. Chapter 7

**aqui el otro capitulo, no lo subi ayer porque tuve un evento en mi escuela.**

**tal vez este algo corto pero aun asi es bueno :D**

"pensamientos"

**-dialogos-**

* * *

**Cap. 7 "entablando amistad"**

Ya era mi amigo, eso significaba que no estaría tan sola, aun así me sentía algo vacía como que algo faltaba.

**-te parece si te pongo nombre amiguito?- **el pequeñín asintió, comencé a examinarlo una poco para saber que nombre le daría.

**- y si te llamo flama?-** el Dragoncito dijo que si con su cabeza. Le puse así porque en su espalda parece tener unas flamas dibujadas color rojas con anaranjado, el mismo color que tenía en la punta de sus alas, sus garritas y sus cuernitos, mientras que el resto del cuerpo era color verde esmeralda.

Lo deje en el suelo y me levante **–tienes hambre?-**le pregunte al pequeño esmeralda y respondió que si **–entonces vamos a mi casa, ay comeremos los dos- ** dije haciéndole señal con la mano para que me siguiera, comenzamos a caminar rumbo a mi casa, a medio camino flama se puso en mi hombro mientras miraba el alrededor, tal parece estaba inspeccionando el lugar.

En el camino nos encontramos con un groncol que al igual que los otros me quería atacar, pero flama se bajó de mi hombro y se puso enfrente de el antes de que disparara, parecía estarle hablando, sea lo que le haya dicho sirvió porque después de verme con cara de sorpresa se fue.

**-oye gracias amigo-** le dije con una sonrisa, será pequeño pero sí que es astuto y agradecido. Después de eso caminamos tranquilamente por el bosque rumbo a mi casa.

* * *

**espero sus Reviews digan lo que quieran incluso pregunten no hay problema.**

**nos leemos luego. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**ya no podre subir diario por que he tenido un leve bloqueo, dos capítulos que escribí no me gustaron y no quiero subir capítulos que para mi son incuerencias, respecto a lo largo del capitulo, pues nose, para mi son largos cuando los escribo en word llega a la mitad de la pagina nose que quieran que sea toda la hoja? **

**también**** esta niña los trata como personas solo digo.**

**aquí el otro capitulo (este esta mas largo :) , o eso creo yo)**

"pensamientos"

**-Diálogos-**

* * *

**Cap. 8 "bienvenido amigo"**

Llegamos a una pared de rocas, del otro lado se encontraba mi casa, en esas rocas que teníamos enfrente había en una esquina unas enredaderas, en las enredaderas también había arbustos y uno que otro arbolito, esa era la puerta para atravesar la pared, dentro se encontraba mi casita.

Flama se había bajado de mi hombro, parecía no entender pues no dejaba de mirar las rocas perplejo, preguntándose como las íbamos a pasar, así que decidí decirle **–es aquí entre los arbustos- **le dije señalando y pasando por los arbustos de la entrada, saque mi cabeza para decirle que entrara y obedeció, al entrar se podía apreciar mi casa vikinga y las tierras de cultivos a un lado de ella. Se volvió a subir a mi hombro, camine a la puerta de mi casa entrando a ella, **-bienvenido amigo-** le dije una vez dentro, salió de mi hombro volando mientras examinaba el lugar, bueno la sala ya que mi casa era de dos pisos, lo deje observarla mientras iba para prepararme algo de comer, me serví en un plato la comida que había hecho, era estofado, en otro plato serví unos cuantos pescados para el dragoncito, los tome y me dirigí a la mesa que estaba en la sala poniendo los platos en la mesa.

**- ven flama, aquí está tu comida-** llame su atención señalándole el plato que deje en la mesa, flama volteo y voló hacia la mesa poniéndose enfrente de su plato, comenzó a comer y yo hice lo mismo, vaya que si tenía hambre se devoro los pescados muy rápido, **-quieres más?-** pregunte recibiendo como respuesta un leve gruñido, así pues fui a servirle más, estos no se los devoro tan rápido, una vez terminado los dos fui a dejar los platos a la cocina, decidí prender la fogata que había en casa, estaba casi en medio, pues ya se había oscurecido, estaba intentando prenderla cuando una bola de fuego paso por mi rostro y la encendió, **-gracias-**, después de que estaba prendida me senté en la silla que era de mi padre, el por su parte se sentó en el piso frente a mí.

Después de vernos un rato **–te gustaría un recorrido por mi casa?-** a lo que flama respondió emprendiendo vuelo hacia mi hombro, después de eso me di vuelta dirigiéndome a las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso donde se encontraba mi cuarto, **- bueno este es mi cuarto- **le dije mientras lo señalaba, salió volando examinándolo , se paró en mi cama mientras veía por la ventana que está enfrente, ya era de noche, abrió sus ojos sorprendido, **-que, que pasa?-** me había dado cuenta de su sorpresa, voló para ponerse en el marco de la ventana, se dio vuelta hacia mi dándome una mirada de disculpa, **-a tienes que irte-** dije dándome cuenta de lo que le pasaba, el solo se dio vuelta, iba a emprender vuelo pero me adelante para abrazarlo, **-hasta mañana flama, mañana te buscare en el bosque-** lo solté poniendo mis manos como plataforma y el dragoncito voló hacia el bosque.

Lo vi irse un rato hasta que lo perdí de vista, baje las escaleras iba a ver a los animales antes de disponerme para dormir.

* * *

**y si algo no le hayan sentido pues es que en mi mente no hay mucha lógica por lo tanto también en esta historia, creo que debí avercelos dicho. **

**espero sus Reviews.**

**nos leemos luego. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**ya faltan como dos capitulos para que brigid tenga el don, los cuales no me gustan mucho, ya tengo pensado los dialogos de cuando brigid se encuentre con la furia nocturna y ambas se encuentren a hipo y sus amigos pero me faltan los capitulos de relleno los cuales no quieren salir, mi mente esta en blanco :(**

**necesito motivacion, todo llega en la noche cuando ya estoy dormida no puedo levantarme y ponerme a escribir me regañarian u.u, incluso tenia un monton de quejas que les iba a compartir pero ya se me olvidaron ¬¬, sueño las mejores historias y cuando las voy a escribir se me olvidan :(, enserio tenia muy buenos capitulos en mente pero se fueron u.u**

**bueno ya me dejo de lloriqueos que austedes no les a de interesar, disfruten el capitulo, paciencia porque este corto T-T paciencia.**

"pensamientos"

**-Diálogos-**

* * *

**Cap. 9 "conociendo más dragones"**

Me desperté más tarde que el día anterior pues ya no tuve pesadillas, me puse las botas para ir a asearme y hacer lo mismo de siempre, baje para ver a los animales y si necesitaban algo, ordeñe a los yaks, después fui a regar los cultivos, ya tenía todo hecho así que fui a buscar a flama como le había dicho anoche.

Saque una bolsa y en ella puse algunos pescados, me asegure de que mi casa estuviera bien cerrada y segura (claro como su fueran a robarte viviendo en la nada -_-), Salí de los arbustos, ya estaba como a mitad del bosque así que lo llame **–flama! Flama! Donde estas!-** gritaba a mis alrededores pero no salía, iba a chocar con una rama voltee a verla cuando apareció el enano al que le había gritado provocándome un buen susto, **- aa, me asustaste-** el solo comenzó a reír, lo mire con cara de enojada, aunque no lo estaba, **- bueno ya te divertiste, enano, ahora vamos a ver si encuentro más dragones-** al fin dejo de reír y se fue hacia mi hombro.

Avanzamos un por el bosque cuando nos encontramos con un mortífero Nader, que bueno que llevaba mi escudo de metal, porque el Nader al oírme lanzo sus púas, vi sobre mi escudo **–tranquilo! -** le dije mientras bajaba el escudo, cuando baje el escudo vio a flama, este le dijo que no le aria daño, o eso creo ya que comenzó a rugir y el Nader se calmó, saque un pescado de mi bolsa, me acerque al dragón con el pescado en mis manos **–solo quiero que seamos amigos- **le decía sonriente mientras dejaba el pescado en el piso, camine lentamente hasta llegar a las púas de su cola **–no te are daño-** me miro y después se comió el pescado, después le acaricie las púas de su cola, el acto le encanto en lo absoluto estaba muy feliz el dragón, **-te puedo poner nombre?, te llamare tornado si?-** el dragón se me acerco y me lamio a modo de respuesta, yo solo me solté riendo.

Y así me pase el día conociendo a distintos dragones que había en el bosque, flama iba en mi hombro y tornado a mi lado, tal vez creyó que necesitaría más ayuda para que no me hicieran nada los demás dragones.

* * *

**solo dos mas y los demas los escribire mas largo, tratare, los dragones que brigid ve en el bosque son los pocos que podian escapar de la muerte roja, flama se lo explicara mas adelante, cuando ella pueda comunicarse en ellos.**

**espero sus Reviews.**

**nos leemos luego. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**este es el ultimo corto (eso creo yo) los demas estan mas largos, despues de este la niña tendra el don ese para hablar dragones :D y mejorara, bueno no digo mas disfruten el capitulo ^^**

"pensamientos"

**-Diálogos-**

* * *

**Cap. 10 "libro de dragones"**

Había pasado un mes desde que conocí a flama, junto con él me había hecho amiga de varios dragones del bosque, el mar y otras islas ya que tornado me dejaba montarlo, así me volví entrenadora de dragones, he hice otro libro de dragones ya que el que tenía estaba equivocado, llene el libro con todo lo que aprendía todos los días de esos dragones, lo bueno es que soy una buena dibujante (sino quien más hubiera dibujado en el libro) y los dragones salían igualitos al plasmarlos en las hojas, había una diferencia con el otro libro, la portada de este no tenía la cimera de Berk, si no que la de la clase ataque que es mi símbolo favorito, decidí usarlo como mío, como mi símbolo, así como el que tiene Berk, el libro también decía 'libro de dragones' solo que este abajo decía 'entrenarlos', decía como entrenar a dragones de toda las especies, hasta los muerte susurrante, que fue un poco peligro lograrlo pero pude hacerme su amiga, igual que del escaldaron, el cual se comió todos mis peces el día que lo conocí, también la metamorfala esa sí que estuvo difícil ya que son muy territoriales me quede casi sin ropa, debido a que me lanzo acido en varias ocasiones, claro corrí con suerte y los esquive, pero mi ropa no tuvo tanta suerte, me hice amiga de un tifumeran cuando él era una cría, el cortaleña me ayuda mucho a la hora de cortar leña, así mismo ellos me ayudaban a hacerme amiga de los demás tanto de su especie como de otra, por ejemplo el escaldaron me ayudo a hacerme amiga de los demás dragones que ay en el mar, quien diría que cosas tan simples hacen que el dragón más feroz y temido sea vuelva tu amigo.

Ya no estoy tan desprotegida o sola ya que conozco por lo menos a un dragón de cada especie ellos me ayudan cuando estoy cerca de su territorio o cuando estoy en peligro por los de su especie, me defienden a veces hacen entrar en razón a los dragones y se vuelven también mis amigos, otras veces no y no queda más que atacarlos y me llevan a casa.

Así pasan mis días gracias a ellos tengo propósitos, metas, a veces nos ponemos a jugar carreras donde yo soy el juez, no solo ellos me protegen sino que yo a ellos también, bueno he salvado más veces a sus crías que a ellos, pues aún sigo siendo joven solo tengo 11 años.

Conforme estoy con ellos me doy cuenta de que no son tan diferentes a los vikingos casi se comportan igual.

* * *

**espero sus Reviews, quiero saber si les gusta u.u diganme me hago algo mal.**

**nos leemos luego.**


	11. Chapter 11

**ya por fin le dan el don a la niña, que yo pienso que fue thor nose ustedes que opinen, si este esta mas largo tiene mas de 700 palabras :D,**

**no mucho me gusta este capitulo y los que le siguen pero espero que ustedes si.**

**creo que debí aver dicho esto desde un principio; **

**H****TTYD no me perteneces son de cresida cowell y dreamworks no los uso con fines lucrativos. **

"pensamientos"

_-dragones-_

**-Diálogos-**

**disfruten el capitulo :)**

* * *

**Cap. 11 "deseo de cumpleaños"**

Desperté muy alegre esta mañana porque es nada más y nada menos que mi cumpleaños, desayune, hice lo rutinario en mi casa y luego Salí a buscar a flama, lleve una bolsa con los dos libros de los dragones, tenía ganas de explorar y buscar otras especies.

Llegue al claro que esta cerca de casa, antes de poder llamarlo sentí que algo me golpeo por la espalda haciéndome caer al suelo.

**-aaa, que fue eso, me dolió-** me levante de rodillas con las manos en el piso y sobándome en donde me golpeo lo que sea que me haya golpeado, levante la vista y pude ver a ese renacuajo que llamo amigo, reírse de mis gestos de dolor.

**-oye deja de hacer eso me va a dar algo si sigues así!-** al decirle eso dejo de reír viéndome con ojitos de disculpa, ay no, no me puedo resistirme a esos ojitos.

**-está bien ya, solo deja de hacerlo oíste?-** su mirada cambio a una de alegría, después de eso nos sentamos en el suelo, abrí el libro de dragones de Berk comenzando a revisar cual dragón no había visto, en la ojeada me topé con la página del furia nocturna donde no había nada ni siquiera un dibujo nada solo su origen según los vikingos.

_la cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma. _

_Nunca enfrentar a este dragón, tu única salida, esconderte e implorar que no te encuentre. _

Me encantaba su "leyenda". Enserio será tan letal? porque no se dejaba ver?, ay otros más letales y si tienen información de ellos, en cambio los furia nocturna esta en blanco, como me gustaría ver uno, saber cómo es.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba oscureciendo flama se había dormido, cerré el libro para sacar otro libro, en una hoja en blanco dibuje el símbolo de la clase ataque, mi favorito, después deje mi mano sobre este dibujo para ver la luna, esa hermosa luna llena adornada con unas cuantas nubes, era tan grande y tan brillante.

**-deseo poder entenderles, deseo no sentirme vacía, aun teniendo a flama conmigo…deseo tener una familia otra vez-** levante la mano del dibujo para verlo **–deseo ver uno de ustedes-**

Después de eso comenzó a tronar y verse relámpagos, de la nada un relámpago me dio en la mano que tenía sobre el dibujo, abrí la boca y un chispa cayó dentro de ella, pude sentir la corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, mi corazón latía tan rápido que se podría salir de mi pecho, cuando sentí todo mi cuerpo lleno de electricidad mis ojos se cerraron.

**_Narrador_**

Brigid cayo inconsciente, despertando a flama estela vio y la movió intentando despertarla pero no lo hacía, al ver que no despertaba fue por tornado para que la llevara a su casa ya que él es muy pequeño y no puede hacerlo, iba por el bosque desesperado buscando al Nader, -_tornado!-_ gritaba el pequeño esmeralda.

- f_lama, es porque gritas? -_ decía el nader preocupado.

_-es la niña! , Algo le paso no despierta!- _flama estaba asustado de que a su amiga le pasara algo.

_- tranquilo, seguro esta dormida-_ le dijo al tornado al ver que exageraba.

_-no, no es así… estábamos en el claro, la niña veía la luna mientras yo dormía, de pronto sentí como caía al suelo, también creí que se había dormido pero cuando la toque sentí una corriente eléctrica, le he estado hablando, la moví pero no despierta- _flama estaba desesperado, temía por su amiga.

_-que! Vamos rápido a lo mejor le cayó un rayo! Corre!- _dijo tornado para salir corriendo hacia el claro.

Llegaron, tornado pudo ver a la niña tirada en el suelo inconsciente al parecer si le cayó un rayo, tenía en su mano izquierda una mancha negra donde le salía humo, rápido el Nader la toma con sus garra con cuidado y se fue volando hacia su hogar, porque no sabía dónde vivía Brigid, el pequeño esmeralda lo siguió llevando las cosas de su amiga, la 'casa' de tornado se encontraba en el bosque de una isla situada al sureste de Berk.

Llegaron y tornado la deposito con delicadeza en el suelo, no sabía qué hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió fue poner la mano manchada de negro en agua (quien sabe cómo), ay la dejo esperando que despertara, él y flama se acomodaron a los lados de ella, tornado la cubrió con su ala cuando menos se dio cuenta ambos dragones estaban dormidos.

* * *

**que bueno que me dijeron que leyera el fic antes de subirlo, porque por culpa del traductor algunas palabras se cambiaron ¬¬ mas los diálogos de tornado.**

**espero sus Reviews, digan lo que quieran incluso regañenme si quieren, solo no insultos, ideas, lo que quieran, aprovechen son gratis ^^**

**nos leemos luego. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**disculpen la tardanza, segun yo todavia no terminaba y me acabo de dar cuenta de que ya tenia el capitulo listo, pero que distraida soy jejejeje ^^**

**la escena de el principio me recordo a como estaba yo cuando publique la historia y recibi el primer comentario de ****_Girl of Drama_** ^u^

**/s/6624638/3/eres-mi-drag% C3% B3n (agregenle la direcion de la pagina porque les juro que se la puse pero no quiso ¬¬)**

**a tambien les comento que tengo una cuenta en F_ictionPress_ por si quieren dar un vistazo, y el enlace que puse en mi perfil no sirve, peor la direccion es la correcta nose porque no quiere ¬¬ solo copien y pegen el enlace para que salga la pagina de mi perfil o sino busquenla el nombre es viliandra.**

**H****TTYD no me perteneces son de cresida cowell y dreamworks no los uso con fines lucrativos.**

"pensamientos"

_-dragones-_

**-Diálogos-**

* * *

**Cap. 12 "descubriendo"**

**POV Brigid**

Abrí los ojos, estaba cansada me sentía muy débil, poco a poco me levante retirando el ala que me cubría, me senté y voltee a los lados, vi a mis dos amigos durmiendo a mis lados, no pude evitar sonreír.

Luego mire el lugar donde me encontraba, no era el claro donde recuerdo haber estado la noche anterior, no sabía cómo había terminado a ese lugar, con esfuerzo me levante para buscar mis cosas, tome el libro en el que había dibujado, lo abrí donde deje el lápiz, me sorprendí mucho al ver que abajo del dibujo que hice estaba un escrito, estaba a punto de gritar pues esa no era mi letra, este decía:

_Tu deseo más anhelado se cumplirá al tocar a tu otra mitad,_

_La marca en ti te mostrara quien será._

Que en el nombre de Thor me paso ayer, no recordaba nada, "la marca en mí?" cerré el libro cuando vi que en mi mano izquierda estaba el símbolo de la clase ataque, no pude evitar soltar un leve grito asustada y sorprendida, entonces recordé el rayo que cayó en mi mano.

Tire el libro ante la sorpresa lo que provoco que los dragones despertaran, se acercaron a mí con aura preocupada.

**-descuiden ya estoy bien-** sonreí para que me creyeran, no le tome importancia al escrito.

**.**

**.**

Ya habían pasado como dos meses del incidente con el rayo, el tiempo transcurría normal, tape la marca que me dejo el rayo con una especie de guante que hice.

Un día que caminaba por la playa, estaba del otro lado de Berk casi en la punta de la isla, decidí ir a pescar para mis amigos pero antes di una caminata que me llevo a donde me encontraba, ya había caminado mucho así que decidí realizar la actividad hay.

Termine de pescar, dirigiéndome al bosque para buscarlos y darles lo que les conseguí, iba pasando por mi claro favorito cuando algo golpeo la cesta que llevaba provocando que cayera de rodillas, otra vez ese enano y sus bromas **-te dije que no volvieras a hacer eso!, fla..ma…-** pero vaya sorpresa cuando levante la vista, vi a un dragón que nunca antes había visto, ni en el libro, era color ébano, grande casi del mismo tamaño que un Nader, se veía lastimado.

Me acerque a el lentamente, respiraba con dificultad, estaba cansado, decidí ayudarlo así que camine un poco buscando a los dragones, **-flama! Tornado!, vengan! ayúdenme!- **tarde un rato pidiendo ayuda cuando aparecieron detrás de mí.

**-chicos necesito su ayuda hay un dragón lastimando- **los lleve a donde estaba el dragón desconocido, no se movía parecía inconsciente, les dije que me ayudaran a llevarlo a otro lugar para poder curarle, tornado tuvo que pedir ayuda a otros Nader, lo llevaron con sus garras, lo llevaron al lugar en el que había despertado después del incidente con aquel rayo.

Después de dejarlo le pedí a tornado que me llevara a mi casa para ir por algunas cosas para curar las heridas que el dragón desconocido tenia.

**.**

Luego me encontraba en esa cueva curando al desconocido, tenía cortadas en casi todo el cuerpo, la mitad de una lanza en una de sus patas traseras, varios raspones y golpes, estaba debilitado, se movía levemente.

Ya había terminado así que lo deje descansar, me senté enfrente de él observándolo, ahora que lo veía bien no era color ébano sino un azul muy oscuro casi negro, sentí un cosquilleo en la mano que cubría el guante, levante la mano para ver que tenía, por Odín! Estaba brillando! Me quite el guante para observar mejor y vaya sorpresa era el 'tatuaje' el que daba un brillo color dorado, estire mi mano quedando a unos centímetros del desconocido dragón entonces esta comenzó a brillar más, la aleje y el brillo disminuyo.

Entonces recordé las palabras del escrito, acaso él es mi otra mitad?, pero que locura él es un dragón, me decidí a tocarlo como decían aquellas palabras que leí, el brillo se intensifico hasta hacerme cerrar los ojos.

* * *

**a y gracias a **_**RangerFanatic **_**por tu comentario ^^**

**nos leemos luego.**


	13. Chapter 13

**en el capitulo anterior se nota que soy nueva .-. bueno no importa, lo bueno es que ahora actualizare los martes (hoy es ecepcion), queria los domingos pero por problemas familiares no podre asi que mejor los martes ^^**

**...gracias por seguir la historia me hacen muy feliz :) ...creo que es todo.**

**H****TTYD no me perteneces son de cresida cowell y dreamworks no los uso con fines lucrativos.**

"pensamientos"

_-dragones-_

**-Diálogos-**

* * *

**Cap. 13 "nuevo poder"**

Abrí lentamente los ojos una vez se dispersó la luz, me revise también al dragón pero ninguno tenía nada nuevo, a que se refería con _mi deseo más anhelado?, _en eso entro flama acercándose al dragón.

_-quien será esta?-_

**-nose pero sí que esta lasti…que… acaso hablaste?-** a qué hora me golpe que ando imaginando cosas.

_-claro yo siempre hablo niña- _otra vez, estaba hablando, lo estaba entendiendo, Thor santísimo!, "aa con que mi deseo anhelado… claro poder entenderles… se cumplió!".

_-pero ahora te entiendo!, flama te entiendo!- _

_-qué? Enserio puedes entenderme? -_ me dijo flama ladeando la cabeza.

_-así es flama, recuerdas el rayo que me cayo?- _le mostré mi mano, _-al tocar a este dragón me dio el poder de hablar su idioma- _fui a buscar mi libreta para explicarle, lo abrí mostrándole la página que tenía el escrito _–mira aquí dice que mi deseo se cumplirá al tocar a mi otra mitad- _

_-vaya, eso es genial- _ me respondió alegremente, pero no pudimos seguir con nuestra platica ya que se escucharon ruidos en el interior de la cueva así que fuimos a ver, cuando entramos el dragón se estaba despertando y al verme se puso alerta, comenzó a rugir.

Me miraba fijamente, su pupila era una pequeña raya negra en esos enormes ojos verde amarillentos, era una mirada penetrante que nadaban escalofríos, sentí mis piernas temblar pero aun así me mostré seria, flama también le gruño, estaban ambos en pose de ataque.

_-quien es ella?! Porque estas con un humano?- _decía molesto el desconocido, sin cambiar de posición.

Levante mis manos tranquilizándolo_ –tranquilo no te voy a hacer daño- _dije lo más relajada posible.

_-claro, eso dicen y luego terminas con un hacha en la cabeza- _dijo sarcásticamente molesto, escupiendo furioso las últimas palabras.

_-acaso vez que tenga un arma? -_ le conteste seria, me sentí molesta con su comentario.

_-no, pero quien dice que no traes… espera entendiste lo que dije?-_ vaya hasta que se dio cuenta, lo creía más inteligente, pero le respondí asintiendo con la cabeza.

_-cómo es eso posible, los humanos son tan tontos que no nos entienden- _dijo con algo intrigado.

Acaso escuche bien, nos dijo tontos, como se atreve a decirnos así, estaba a punto de golpearlo pero eso empeoraría las cosas así que mejor me relaje, después de un suspiro decidí contarle.

_-es un poder que me dieron los dioses, pero esto solo ocurriría al tocar a mi otra mitad, el cual eres tu-_ sus ojos se abrieron como platos al oír lo que dije, opto una posición más relajada, como es que no se sorprendió o acaso sabe algo que yo no, estaba a punto de hablar cuando el hablo primero.

_-entonces eres tú?- _si es definitivo este sabe algo más, iba a contestarle pero volvió a hablar _–me dijeron que tenía que encontrar a alguien igual que yo, a mi otra mitad- _ante eso flama salió de la cueva dejándonos solos.

_-quien te dijo eso?- _dije rápidamente.

_-me lo dijo un señor en un sueño, pero no le tome mucha importancia-_ continuo hablando _–pero nunca pensé que sería un humano, bueno una niña- _acaso debería ofenderme.

Me sentí como si estuviera peleando con un hermano, de esas veces que quieres hacer una pelea por cada cosa que te dice, es gracioso porque yo no tuve hermanos ni hermanas, incluso me acorde de los gemelos de Berk -los únicos de la isla- esos niños se la pasaban peleando por cualquier cosa, me divertía viéndolos pelear hasta que su mama los regañaba, sonreí de lado ante ese recuerdo.

* * *

**dejen sus reviews ^^**

**nos leemos luego.**


	14. Chapter 14

**hola niños!, lose lose dije que actualizaría los martes y hoy es viernes pero, desde el martes (que casualidad ¬¬) esta lloviendo en la ciudad donde vivo y no solo lluvia sino truenos, rayos, relámpagos, (que me dan cosita :s) así se la ha pasado toda la tarde y no puedo arriesgar a que le pase algo ala laptop porque ni es mía, ademas que se metió el agua a la casa, todo se mojo y pues ay me tienen sacando agua con un trapo y una cubeta u.u pero mas vale tarde que nunca :)**

**por cierto me hizo muy feliz el comentario de _kuroshi 0414 _gracias querido me alegra que te guste :D y también gracias a los que han seguido la historia y uno nuevo que le puso favorito, tu sabes quien eres ^^ me hacen muy feliz.**

**_aclaraciones_**_**:**_

**-**_no supe que titulo ponerle al capitulo, si a ustedes se les ocurre un nombre para el capitulo díganme para no dejarlo en blanco ^^_

_-creo que debí a verles dicho esto: brigid se peina con una trenza de lado (es algo rara para describírselas asi que les dejo una foto para que la vean: /imanager/image_manager_ ?imageid=1495564) se peina asi desde que se mudaron al bosque y vivia con su mama, cuando era mas niña usaba el cabello suelto._

_-por cierto estoy pensando en el futuro de la historia, a ustedes les gusta el toothcup o prefieren el hiccstrid o quieren que hipo se quede con brigid y la dragona (cuyo nombre es luna) con chimuelo o a brigid con otro de la pandilla -si es asi diganme cual les gusta mas patan o brutacio- o que brigid no tenga pareja, y si les gustaria que hubiera lemo o algo parecido, porque no tengo pensado poner villanos, invasiones o guerra solo uno que otro contratiempo nada mas, asi que opinen :) _

**H****TTYD no me perteneces son de cresida cowell y dreamworks no los uso con fines lucrativos.**

"pensamientos"

_-dragones-_

**-Diálogos-**

* * *

**Cap. 14**

**_Narrador _**

ya aclarado que son la mitad del otro el ambiente se relajó, las pupilas del dragón se volvieron redondas, se sentó en piso más calmado podría decirse que estaba feliz _-entonces somos iguales e amigo, que clase de dragón eres, porque nunca antes te había visto-_ no se le había ido la curiosidad de saber que especie era la que tenía enfrente.

_-bueno en primera, soy hembra y en segunda soy según tu especie un furia nocturna- _dijo el dragón, perdón la dragona.

_-wau es increíble, por fin he podido ver un furia nocturna, eres el dragón más temido y misterioso, nadie te a visto, en el libro no hay nada de ti- _ la dragona veía divertida como la joven brincaba y hablaba muy emocionada, Brigid estaba tan emocionada no se había dado cuenta que le dijo que es hembra, se avergonzó por eso e intento disculparse, pero la dragona le dijo que no importaba.

_-y cómo te llamas niña?- _ la dragona también quería saber sobre su otra mitad.

_-Brigid, pero me puedes decir bri, y tu cómo te llamas?- _le respondió con una linda sonrisa mientras la acariciaba.

_-me llamo luna- _después de responder acerco su hocico a la cara de la niña para 'acariciarla' ella también, la pequeña rió ante tal gesto.

Brigid le ofreció un poco de pescado para que recuperar sus energías, así luna comió con la joven sentada frente a ella, observando cada detalle de los movimientos de la dragona, pronto sintió como dentro de ella algo se llenaba, como si hubiera encontrado algo que estaba buscando.

Comenzaba a anochecer y Brigid le ofreció que durmiera en su casa ya mañana seguirían con sus preguntas, luna le pidió que subirse a su lomo para ir a su casa, no era la primera vez que montaba un dragón pero estaba emocionada porque era la primera vez que montaba aun furia nocturna.

El motivo por el que luna cayó del cielo era porque estaba muy cansada, pero ya se había recuperado durmiendo en esa cueva, aunque haya sido un rato eso le serviría para llegar a la casa de Brigid que le había dicho estaba cerca de donde cayo.

Sobrevolaban el claro favorito de Brigid, esta le dijo que descendieran, una vez en el suelo la joven le explico que si llegaban volando espantaría a los animales de su granja y si esto pasaba no le darían alimento por una semana, luna acepto por irse caminando, las hiervas y vendajes que Bri le había puesto le sirvieron por que no tuvo mucho problema al caminar, no se cansó o sintió dolor.

Llegaron a la pared de rocas, luna estaba por escalarla cuando la joven le dijo que pasaran por los arbustos, suerte que la granja esta atrás de la casa, sino se hubiera quedado sin comer, rápido entraron a la vivienda, una vez dentro luna se recostó en el piso al lado de la fogata la cual prendió a petición de Brigid, la joven hiso lo mismo y se sentó enfrente de ella, unos segundos después sus ojos se encontraron con unos verdes manzana que brillaban con la luz de la fogata, ambas ladearon sus cabezas pensando que más preguntarían.

Ya había anochecido, _–que tienes?- _luna se dio cuenta de los bostezos de Brigid, claro que ella no sabe lo que significa.

_-de qué? Estoy bien- _la joven se reviso buscando el mal pero no encontró nada, volteo a verla confundida.

_-entonces porque abres tu boca y emites ese ruido- _luna le apunto con su hocico porque justo cuando le estaba hablando Brigid bostezo.

_-aa, eso, se llama bostezo, sucede cuando una persona esta muy cansada y tiene sueño- _

_-nosotros no hacemos eso-_

_-y que hacen cuando tienen sueño?-_

_-pues nos dormimos- _vaya más obvió no podía ser.

Como los bostezos de Brigid seguían le dijo que mejor se iba a dormir, no quería ser mala y dejar a luna sola en la sala, por lo que se acomodó en el piso para hacerle compañía, claro guardando su distancia, en cuanto luna la volteo a ver la joven ya estaba dormida, su instinto protector la llamo haciéndola acercarse a Brigid y cubrirla con su ala, poco a poco se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones de lo que les pregunte si niños lindos ^^**

**nos leemos luego ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**hola! ooo me hacen tan feliz ^^ ...pues voy a entrar a clases mañana (miercoles) y nose cuando vaya a subir capitulo, les aviso para que luego no quieran lincharme :( ,ya que la escuela me mantendra no solo ocupada sino distraida (mas de lo que estoy :/) y tal vez mi hermana me quite su laptop (es que es de ella) aun asi por ustedes forsare a mi linda mente a que me de ideas, sigan respondiendo a mis preguntas pasadas :D los quierooo.**

**H****TTYD no me perteneces son de cresida cowell y dreamworks nada con fines lucrativos.**

"pensamientos"

_-dragones-_

**-Diálogos-**

* * *

**Cap. 15 "nuestro pasado"**

Ya tenía rato que había amanecido y ambas seguían dormidas -tampoco era que Brigid tuviera una obligación que la hiciera levantarse temprano- abrió sus ojos topándose con una oscuridad, entre esa se veían algunos rayos de luz, intento levantarse pero la detuvo unas alas que la cubrían provocando que la dueña de las alas también despertara.

-_buenos días-_ saludo Brigid con una sonrisa.

-_buenos días bri_- luna respondió el saludo un poco adormilada.

Antes de poder decir algo un ruido interrumpió proveniente del el estómago de Brigid, la cual soltó una pequeña risa, la joven se levantó y fue a la cocina para preparar su desayuno, luna solo la siguió con la mirada, después de un rato la vio regresa con un plato en una mano –con el brazo 'abrazaba' un vaso con agua en su costado- y con la otra cargando una canasta de pescado, tiro la canasta enfrente de la dragona quedando la canasta acostada y algunos pescados fuera, después se sentó enfrente de ella con las piernas cruzadas su plato de comida en sus piernas y el vaso al lado de ella.

Terminando de desayunar Brigid se llevó su palto, vaso y la canasta a la cocina.

**-**_quieres dar un paseo?-_ pregunto Brigid una vez estando enfrente de ella.

**-**_claro, sirve que me dices más sobre ti _**-** respondió la dragona poniéndose de pie y caminado hacia la puerta siendo seguida por Brigid.

Estaban en el claro favorito de Brigid, ambas sentadas y Brigid se atrevió a preguntar **–**_que te paso?, porque caíste del cielo?_**-** luna se quedó cayada un minuto y luego respondió.

**-**_como te pudiste haber dado cuenta estaba muy cansada, demasiado como para seguir volando_**- **Brigid le dedico una mirada y articulo con sus labios ´pero porque?´ y luna continuo hablando **–**_estaba en mi cueva en una isla lejos de aquí, vivía sola…hasta que los humanos llegaron_**- **su cara cambio a una de fastidio al decir las últimas palabras **-**_al principio no les tome importancia ellos estaban en un extremo de la isla y yo en el otro, pero un día comenzaron a expandirse llegando a donde estaba, me encontré con alguno y fue fácil deshacerme de ellos- _sonrió de lado recordando como fácilmente les gano _-pero luego llegaron más, con sus armas y artefactos, luche, pero eran demasiado así que pese a mi orgullo decidí salir de ay, volé por varios días buscando otro lugar pero no encontraba nada hasta que el cansancio me venció y caí donde tú estabas_**- **concluyo la dragona mirando a la nada.

Brigid no sabía que decir, los vikingos le había corrido de su hogar como le hicieron a ella –bueno su familia se fue de Berk por los ataques de dragones así que podría decirse que es lo mismo- tal vez los vikingos también le quitaron a su familia, ese pensamiento la hizo sentirse culpable, solo por el hecho de ser vikinga le hacía sentirse responsable.

Se acercó a ella acariciándole la cabeza –_ahora tienes un hogar conmigo, y no permitiré que nadie te haga daño-_

Luna volteo a ver a la joven que le daba una tierna sonrisa, restregó su hocico en su pecho como muestra de afecto –_y cuál es tu historia niña?- _ pregunto la dragona ya no tan seria volviendo a ver a la nada.

Brigid se tensó un poco por la pregunta, como le iba a decir que quedo huérfana por culpa de los dragones y que en el pasado quería matarlos, al final se armó de valor.

-_vivía en un pueblo que está al otro lado de la isla-_señalo con el pulgar la dirección donde se ubicaba -_entrenaba desde pequeña, a los 9 años murió mi padre y un año después mi mama desde entonces vivo sola en casa, a los 11 conocí a flama él ha sido mi amigo y compañía junto con los otros dragones-_ se detuvo y soltó un suspiro para continuar..

-_si vivías en el pueblo, porque ahora vives en aquella casa?- _pregunto luna viéndola.

-_porque desde que en un ataque un dragón quemo mi casa, mis padres y yo nos mudamos a donde ahora vivo y como ellos eran mi única familia no tenía motivos para regresar a Berk-_

-_y como murieron tus padres?- _

-_pues…fue un dragón- _ dijo lo último en un susurro.

Luna se mostró seria en el fondo estaba molesta, como se atrevía un dragón a quitarle sus padres y hacer sufrir a su alma gemela –_es como mama me dijo-_ miro al cielo _-'hay dragones malos y dragones buenos'…desgraciadamente te encontraste con los malos- _volteo a verla -_ …pero no te preocupes yo te cuidare…y no dejare que nada te pase- _la miraba con unos brillantes ojos que afirmaban su promesa.

-_gracias- _dijo con una media sonrisa –_yo también te protegeré de todo- _le prometió abrazando su cuello efusivamente.

Brigid desiso su abrazo volviendo a sentarse a su lado, se debatía entre preguntar o no sobre la familia de la dragona, pues no quería hacerla sentir triste, después de un rato le pregunto –_oye..no tienes familia?-_

-_gracias a los humanos no-_ contesto luna secamente haciendo entristecer a Brigid, luna lo noto, _maldición! _ La dragona no podía evitar ser tan hostil cuando hablaba de esos humanos, y ahora se sentía mal por poner a la niña así -_no Brigid...no quise decir eso…es solo que…la perdida de mi familia, es…-_ no sabía que decir, acababa de prometer que no dejaría que le lastimaran y ella es la primera en hacerlo.

-_descuida…- _le volteo a ver Brigid con una triste sonrisa –_se lo que sientes…-_ luna recordó que la joven le dijo que los dragones le hicieron lo mismo, solo la 'abrazo' con una de sus alas en intentar consolarse mutuamente.**  
**

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews niños lindos ^^**

**Agradecimientos a: ****_RangerFanatic, _****_MasterAssassin01, _****_Girl of Drama._**

**Nos leemos luego ;)**


End file.
